


Before the Bottomless Pit was Bottomless

by wrennotren



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Less than 1000 words, My First AO3 Post, happens before gravity falls, happens before undertale, no major characters appear besides flowey or chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennotren/pseuds/wrennotren
Summary: Stanford Pines investigates the myths of Mt. Ebott. I don't think I'll continue this, but maybe I'll do a pacifist version?





	Before the Bottomless Pit was Bottomless

**Author's Note:**

> This was for an art trade and I got convinced to post it to AO3, so I hope you like it!

OK, so maybe Stanley was right about not going exploring without him, but Stanford had to know what was at the bottom of this mysterious pit. He expected a giant monster with a gaping mouth and razor sharp teeth waiting for a clumsy human to fall into their trap, not a bed of yellow buttercups. He also definitely did not expect the light to reach all they way down this cavern. One thing he thought he could count on, his grappling hook, couldn’t even reach the surface. The only way for him to go was through a mysteriously grand looking entryway. 

A small flower popped up out of the ground. And started speaking. To him. For some reason, he couldn’t talk back. This wasn’t the weirdest thing Stanford had experienced, especially after interacting with some of the other creatures around Gravity Falls, but he did not expect the flower to engage in a tutorial of some sort. 

“Howdy! I’m Flowey. Flowey the Flower!” The creature said. “Hmmm… You’re new to the UNDERGROUND, aren’tcha? Golly, you’re not even a child!” For a second, Stanford thought he saw fear in the flower’s expression, but it quickly morphed into something more sinister. 

“Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do.” Suddenly, everything around him went black, and a heart that was colored with swirls of red and orange appeared in front of him.

“See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your soul starts off…Oh! That’s pretty impressive! Usually people only have a little LOVE!” Stanford saw a box form around his SOUL, and text next to a yellow bar appeared. ‘LV 5, HP 36/36’ Suddenly, his glasses shone a bright yellow and he stepped forward, blocking the flower from seeing his eyes. The box and text disappeared. It was only the heart and the talking flower now.

“H-hey, what are you doing? It's not your turn yet!” The flower exclaimed, the fear returning to its expression. 

Stanford finally spoke up, but it wasn't exactly his voice. Instead, it was distorted and nasally. “AHAHAHAHA! Oh, oh, the Underground! It is good to be back! Name’s Bill Cipher. I take it you’re some kind of demon monster child? Haha, I’m just kidding, I know exactly who you are, Asriel.”

“W-what?” The flower stuttered out quietly. “How do you know my name?”

“Oh, I know lots of things! Just like how you and your monster kind shouldn’t be allowed in this universe.” Bill said with a smile too wide to be human. 

“I ‘ m g o i n g t o w i p e y o u a l l o u t .”

ATTACK

“Stop! I-I’ll help you!”

ATTACK

The flower’s face looks like a scared kid.

ATTACK

“Cha-”

ATTACK

ATTACK

ATTACK

“Sorry kid, only one demon can rule the universe.” Bill sighed as he let Stanford force his way back into control of his body.

“W-what?” Stanford looked down at the mangled flower, petals strewn about and there seemed to be a horribly disfigured face in the middle. Stanford froze. He knew the flower was going to kill him, and other monsters definitely wouldn’t take the time to slowly start a battle like that. 

“Bill. Get us out.” Stanford said with no emotion in his tone. He felt as dead as the flower on the inside.

“Alrighty then, buck-o! Let's complete a g e n o c i d e.”

(๑╹◡╹๑ )

ATTACK  
“Bye bye, goat mom.”

(๑╹◡╹๑ )

ATTACK  
ATTACK  
ATTACK  
ATTACK  
ATTACK  
“Aww, doggies.”

(๑╹◡╹๑ )

ATTACK  
“Sorry about that, kiddo. The talking head trick was kinda cheesy.”

(๑╹◡╹๑ )

ATTACK  
“Too bad I don't have someone like that in my army.”

(๑╹◡╹๑ )

ATTACK  
“Nice pet.”

(๑╹◡╹๑ )

ATTACK  
“Robots! Ha, robots can't take me down.”

(๑╹◡╹๑ )

ATTACK  
“Sorry about your bro, bone boy. This puppet would have loved to watch you two die.”

(๑╹◡╹๑ )

ATTACK  
“Maybe you can meet that hot goat momma in the afterlife, big man. Thanks for the soul!”

(๑╹◡╹๑ )

“Hello, my name is Chara.”

“Sorry, kiddo, I don't have a soul to sell, and this one already belongs to me.”

“What?”

“Bye!”

Bill stepped through the barrier and let Stanford take control again. Stanford looked down at his hands and shoes that were covered in gray dust. He started walking back to the Mystery Shack and let his arms hang limply at his sides. After coming across a stream, he rinsed his hands and shoes in the water, watching the dust wash away. He shook his coat out to make sure it was all gone. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out the memory wiping gun and stared at it. Bill floated out of his mind and watched him suffer in silence. 

“It was you who killed them, Stanford. Your face was the last thing they saw as your hands ripped them apart.” Bill whispered tauntingly.

Stanford raised the memory wiper to his head and shot himself, erasing all of the memories of the mountain.


End file.
